


The Puffy Prequel

by Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw, last_mrs_malcolm



Series: When Ian Met Alice [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Breasts, Car Sex, Dinosaurs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Male Pleasure, Masturbation, Moaning, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Sex in a Car, Sick Triceratops, female orgasm, female pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw/pseuds/Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_mrs_malcolm/pseuds/last_mrs_malcolm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***WRITTEN BY BAKUZAN_SICKLE_CLAW***<br/>Prequel to "What Alan Saw"</p><p>Abandoned by Drs. Grant and Sattler who have gone to aid of a sick triceratops, Ian and Alice are left to their own devices in the Jeep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puffy Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was 100% written by Bakuzan_Sickle_Claw as a gift. 
> 
> We've uploaded it here so it can be included in the "When Ian Met Alice" series. We recommend you begin with "What Alan Saw" as it provides context. 
> 
> We don't own Ian Malcolm, Alan Grant or Ellie Sattler.

The Jeep rumbled along through the moist heat of the Costa Rican jungle, and every few feet, the vehicle ran across some bump and nearly sent us flying. Normally, with the unfamiliar climate and people as well as the incredibly tense lunch we'd just come from, I'd have been withdrawn and uncomfortable, sitting in the back of the car and just trying to enjoy the tour. But there'd been an unexpected element to this voyage-- a tall, dark and handsome mathematician, who was currently dripping water on my hand in an attempt to demonstrate unpredictability, as if his presence and interest in me wasn't evidence enough of random luck in the world.

"...the, the orientation of hairs on your hand, amount of blood distending your vessels, imperfections in the skin-- they never repeat, and they vastly affect the outcome." Ian turned my hand over in his much larger hand, so that the palm was facing up and he could trace its creases with his long finger. "That's what?"

"Unpredictability?" I guessed. This kind of theory was far from my field and understanding, but considering that he was focusing much more on caressing my hand and staring softly into my eyes, my knowledge didn't seem to be his first priority.

"Unpredictability," he confirmed. He'd been leaning over the back seat this whole time, but he craned just a bit closer, leaning towards my cheek. For a second, my heart almost stopped, but I didn't feel his lips on my face. Instead he whispered into my ear, "See? I knew you were too brilliant not to get it."

He was close enough that I could feel the wisps of his breath on my cheek and catch his scent-- spicy, tinged with leather and sweat. It was a miracle that I could concentrate enough to notice that Grant and Ellie were having some kind of discussion next to us. Grant said a few short words to her, and then proceeded to throw open the door of the Jeep and run out towards the dinosaur paddock we were passing. Ellie shook her head, grumbled something under her breath and then opened her own door, poising one leg to jump out. "Kill switch is in the console," she said over her shoulder, and then leapt out of the vehicle, shutting the door behind her. The Jeep rumbled on, leaving Ian and I to ride the tracks alone. 

"What the hell is their problem?" Ian mused, staring out the window at the disappearing forms of the two doctors. "I've had people walk out of my lectures, but, ah-- not like this."

"Maybe they wanted to go looking for dinosaurs," I said, following his gaze. "I don't blame them for wanting to see at least one of the attractions they came here for."

"You wanna follow 'em?" I shook my head; I sure as hell wasn't wasting this opportunity to be alone with the man who'd made my heart flutter all day. "Let's see about that kill switch." He reached up beside me and flipped open the console; there was only one thing inside it, a red lever marked EMERGENCY STOP. He looked at it for a moment and then decisively yanked it, and we immediately jolted forward as the car decelerated. Within seconds, the Jeep had come to a complete stop, leaving us in the middle of some kind of grassy field, the path lined with bushes. "Well, that worked better than expected," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"You know, that was pretty unfair, Dr. Malcolm," I started. When he looked me in the eyes questioningly, I almost collapsed into a blushing mess but managed not to waver.

"What wasn't fair? If I hadn't pulled that, the-- the thing being killed might've been us."  
"No, not that. When you leaned in --earlier-- I had every reason to believe you were about to kiss me. I was even looking forward to it." His expression changed as he understood; his eyelids lowered and his lips shifted into a crooked smirk. Normally flirting didn't come easily to me, but something about Ian was approachable, despite his attractiveness. It was like he genuinely listened and understood in a way that so few people did.

"That was very unfair of me," he said smoothly, and once again he lifted my hand, clasping it between his. "Forgive me, I-- I should remedy that immediately."

"It's the least you can do," I smiled, and then my lips were covered with his, and all of my senses were engulfed by Ian. That intoxicating scent surrounded me, and as my hand grazed over the lapels of his leather jacket and wandered to the neatly-buttoned shirt beneath, I could feel the hard muscle covered by rough fabric and smooth skin. I could feel his approving murmur at my touch, and as his tongue slipped into my mouth, he freed my hand, slid both of his to my waist, and returned my caresses. His eyes opened momentarily as if to ask for approval, and when I gave it to him in the form of a little moan against his lips, both his hands moved slowly up my body. He paused, holding either side of my chest, fingers feeling my bra straps through my shirt.

Pulling apart only slightly from my lips, his eyes still closed, Ian's hand wandered down to gently cup my right breast. "If we're really doin' this, can I have a look? I've-- I've been dying to see these all day."

I definitely wasn't about to say no, especially to those long fingers that were gently but temptingly stroking the underside of my breast. I quickly unbuttoned my outer shirt and threw it to the side without removing my gaze from his, but when I was about to tear off my tank top, I froze with my fingers under the hem. I couldn't imagine him reeling in disgust or even stopping the encounter, but I suddenly remembered that he might not be as totally enamored with my boobs as I thought he would be-- specifically because of my very puffy nipples, which I was totally aware were somewhat rare and therefore not what men usually expected when I took my top off. The few men I had been with had reacted to them with various degrees of pleasantness, and the feedback on them had ranged from uncomfortable silence and somewhat unhappy looks, to "don't worry, I still love you anyway".  
Needless to say, even though I was comfortable with my body in general, that kind of thing wasn't exactly great for building my self-esteem regarding these small but vital parts of me. So, when I slowly removed my tank top and adjusted my ponytail, Ian's reaction took me completely by surprise.

His amber-brown eyes widened instantly, and his hand, which had pulled back a little to let me take my shirt off, flew as if by instinct back to my right breast. He lightly traced circles on and around my somewhat-stiff nipple, making it perk up under his touch, and drew in a sharp breath. "Oh god, Alice," he exhaled. "These are... these are fucking beautiful."

"You... like what you see?" I asked, feigning a confident smile. I wanted to let go and enjoy the moment, but the thought that he was just pretending to admire me nagged at the back of my mind.

"Do I." He took the hardened bud between two fingers, and when I gasped, he purred approvingly. "Oooh, look how sensitive you are," he murmured, driving his point home by kneading and gently squeezing the flesh between his fingers. I was gripping the seat so hard my knuckles were white and gritting my teeth to hold back moans, and that didn't escape his notice. "C'mon, I see you blushing. Let me know if you don't love this as much as it looks like you do, 'cause once I've started this... I don't know how I'll stop."

"N-no, I-- I do love this," I said, an edge of need in my voice since he had stilled his fingers. "I'm just, you know, a little surprised. That you like it--them-- me this much."

"Baby, how couldn't I? You're just so fucking gorgeous." He kept one hand softly stroking my now completely stiff right nipple-- slightly tugging at it, gently flicking it with his index finger-- and with the other, he took my left hand and guided it to his lap. "Here, feel how hard I am just from this. This is all you and your beautiful tits, Alice." He wasn't kidding-- through his jeans, I could feel a very stiff, very large and very noticeable bulge, and I couldn't help breaking out into a huge smile. "Now, if you don't mind, you've got me, uh, _salivating_ here. May I?"

I didn't even know what he was specifically saying and I frantically nodded-- this perfect man could do pretty much anything he wanted to me. Without even a second's hesitation, he dipped his head below my neck, and his smooth lips were suddenly around my right nipple. Experimentally he flicked the tip with his tongue, and when my body seized up under him, I felt him grin against my skin. He flicked it upward a bit harder, and when I gave him the same reaction, he leaned in closer and began his real work. His wet and oh-so-smooth tongue softened what might have otherwise been slightly painful; he was going at such an unbelievably fast speed. How was he even capable of flicking his tongue this quickly? The question disappeared as my mind melted and I could feel myself nearly become a puddle on the Jeep seat. As that amazing tongue treated my right nipple to so many quick and exquisite blows, Ian's fingers closed around and began to pleasure the other bud.

When I thought I could hardly take any more of his expert, almost inhuman tongue, he finally slowed down, and I felt those smooth, plush lips close over my nipple again. Instead of resuming the work of his hummingbird tongue, he gently but deeply took the entirety of the puffy into his mouth and began to gently suckle it. 

Immediately I felt the vibrations of his deep moan over my flesh, and Ian's eyelids fluttered closed in ecstasy. I felt another burst of warm liquid between my thighs, and I could barely supress the groan in the back of my throat. Ellie or the kids could come back and hear us at any moment, but Ian lovingly circled and rubbed the nipple in his mouth with his magical tongue, and I stopped caring about the other guests right away. I threaded my fingers in his dark curls to encourage him not to stop-- _oh god, so beautiful_ , I couldn't help desperately thinking. His eyes stayed closed, entranced, but he felt my hand and bobbed his head up and down, his tongue swirling in circles around my flesh.

I was completely ready to start begging him for more when his mouth slowed down and came to a stop, but he was nowhere near finished. Very slowly, he replaced his tongue with the edges of his teeth, and drew them over the surface of my skin from the base of the puffy to the very tip. As if looking for approval, he glanced up at my eyes with the tip still tantalizingly held between his teeth. When he noticed that I had absolutely no objection to the change of pace, he gave me a wicked grin and a wink-- god, he must've known how wet that made me-- and repeated his tease, skimming the nipple a bit harder and faster this time. Three, four, five times he did this, and then over and over until it was deliciously sore and he pulled back, panting. "Just so... so soft. I can't... you gotta let me spend more time nibbling these later," his hoarse voice came from under me, and then mercifully, his tongue returned to gently play with the aching bud again.

After a long, long time paying my right nipple the most wonderful attention it had ever gotten, he took it between his lips, slightly stretched it, and when it snapped back to its fully stiff position, he half-opened his eyes and stared at it lustfully. He gave it one last sharp flick-- making me yelp and then slap a hand over my mouth-- left it wet, and moved to caress the sides of my tits with those incredible lips. "God, so soft," he murmured against my skin. "So goddamn perfect. You know you're what guys like me dream about?" He hadn't unzipped his jeans, but they looked like they might burst soon, with his thick-looking cock straining so hard against them... and, I noticed suddenly, his free hand heavily stroking himself. He groaned deeply as he pressed his face into the space between my boobs, a sound of ecstasy from either the motion of his palm over his length or the sheer sensation of my breasts pressing against his cheeks. Either way, I was now so soaking wet that I was sure I would leave a stain on the seat, even through my shorts. But I would want that, wouldn't I? How would it feel to leave a mark in the place where he was about to fuck me, what would everyone think when they saw the evidence of exactly what Ian Malcolm was capable of doing to me?

He didn't allow my mind to race any further. "Perfect," he breathed onto my left nipple. "A work of art, a-- a treasure. A gorgeous Greek goddess, all to myself." I almost smiled-- he was right on one account, even though he definitely wasn't talking about my ethnicity-- but again he cut off my thoughts with an electric flick over the entire surface of the hardened bud, and then a deep kiss just like he'd given the other. Instead of alternating soft kissing and rough swirls of the tongue, this time he combined them; while he gave me the deep, satisfying suction that I craved, he traced patterns over the pebbled flesh behind his lips. _X_ es, zigzags, swirls-- he teased my aching nipple so well that it only took a moment for me to stop being able to comprehend what he was doing and just lie back and moan my head off. When he paused to rest his tongue and just give me that soft and wonderful suckling treatment, I could hear him moaning under his breath-- he must've been concerned about others hearing us too-- and smacking his lips, clearly savoring the taste on his tongue. His eyes were barely open, and his body was slack against the seat, as if he was in a trance. I couldn't help but think that this was one of his favorite things to do, and that he hadn't gotten to do it in quite a while. It was unmistakeable-- he was completely in heaven.

Nearly involuntarily, I felt my legs close around his hips and my needy body begin to grind against his groin. My entire brain went fuzzy except the sensations on my skin and the words yes, yes, yes, this was too perfect, it was exactly what I needed, it was just as deeply satisfying as being fucked would be. And then, almost immediately, those unmistakeable electric shocks shot their way through my impossibly wet pussy and up through my stomach. I was cumming, I was _cumming_ , Ian had made me cum so hard in just a few minutes, right here in the Jeep where anybody could come along and see me desperately rubbing my pussy on the huge and heavy bulge in his jeans.

"Fuck, fuck, Ian, _Ian_ ," I groaned, biting my lip hard to avoid making any louder sounds. He didn't slow or stop his ministrations for even a second, smacking his lips and then giving me those delicious flicks on the very tip. As I came down from my orgasm-- fuck, that was so good, I haven't had such a satisfying cum in... maybe ever-- the sensations changed from sharply pleasurable to slightly duller and then gained a slightly painful edge. I never, ever, ever wanted Ian to stop the endless pleasure he was treating me to, but it looked like I would need at least a break. "Baby, stop," I murmured. He reluctantly pulled his lips away from my nipple, giving it a gentle kiss before directing his attention to my face, pressing his lips insistently on mine and letting me hear his satisfied little hmmms. Carefully and almost absentmindedly, he played with the nipples that still swung freely, wet and stiff, like berries.

"That was just _so good_ ," I murmured when he pulled back.

He gave me that stunning, lopsided grin, and I felt another pang between my thighs. "I could tell. And you know there's more where that came from, Alice baby."

"Oh fuck, yes." Looking him in the eye, I pulled my legs back from his body and sat up. "I want you to fuck me right now. I'll go crazy if I can't get your cock inside me right this instant."

He sat up as well, and his dark eyes gleamed with lust and the thrill of a challenge. The bulge in his jeans was still intent on making itself known. He pushed down the handle on the car door next to him, and when it swung open, he gestured toward it. "Climb on out. I'm gonna fuck you against this car and I'm gonna make you cum even harder than you did just now. And-- even if it's just for right now, even if we die today-- I'm gonna let everyone on this island know that you're mine."


End file.
